Flip Side (Traducción)
by Shun Atika
Summary: One Shot. Decirle que eres gay a tu mejor amigo puede ser dificultoso; sobretodo si es él el que te gusta. Bart x Milhouse


Este **fic no es mío, yo solo lo he traducido. Pertenece a Shini02**

Sus dedos se movían rápidos en los botones del mando de Playstation (X, cuadrado, triángulo, O) Y tú lo miras mientras juega, fascinado y sin pestañear.

Él te mira por el rabillo del ojo y sonríe

-Toma una foto, tío- Dice y su atención vuelve a estar en la pantalla

Tú inclinas la cabeza, cabizbajo y con los dedos entrelazados, nervioso. ¿Desde cuándo ha sabido que lo estabas mirando? ¿Y sabe por qué? Dudas de que él lo entienda, Bart Simpson no es tan observador

-Tío -Dice, y tus ojos se vuelven a posar en él -¿Estás bien?

-Sí- Mientes. No estás bien, no has estado bien desde que empezaste hasta ahora y estás empezando a pensar que es por su culpa

Antes de que pueda preguntar "¿Estás seguro? " tomas la iniciativa y preguntas

-Bart

-¿Sí?- No despega la mirada del juego y tú piensas que es mejor. El contacto visual haría esta situación más difícil. Maldice cuando le disparan, la vibrante barra roja en la esquina arriba a la derecha de la pantalla empequeñece

-Somos mejores amigos, ¿verdad?- De repente te sientes como si volvieras a tener diez años, no quince

-¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa? -Pregunta. Arquea la ceja mientras se escora a la derecha, haciendo que el personaje de la pantalla gire y se escape del ataque

No es la respuesta que quieres oír pero sí es la que te esperabas. Lo tomas como un "Sí, por supuesto"

Así que, nos podemos contar cualquier cosa, ¿verdad?

Uh, huh- Balbucea. Piensas que realmente no te está prestando atención

-Necesito decirte algo- Hablas bajo porque, incluso si él está más concentrado en el juego que en ti, por lo menos lo habrás dicho en voz alta y a alguien que no sea tu reflejo

-Uh, huh- Balbucea otra vez

Te muerdes el labio inferior, titubeando

-Solo escúpelo, Milhouse -Dice, girándose hacia ti y poniendo el juego en pausa- Ahora, soy todo tuyo, así que oigámoslo

Deseas que no te haya visto sonrojar

-Vale, vale- Murmuras y tomas aire. Este momento parecía más fácil en tus sueños

-Es solo que, bueno, me gusta alguien...

-Oh, tío, ¿todavía sigues obsesionado con mi hermana?

-No...

-Sí, vale- Se ríe

-Bart- Dices serio- No es Lisa- Lo superaste años atrás

-¿Entonces quién es? ¿La nueva muñeca de biología?

-No

-¿Es una profesora? Oh, dios, no me lo digas; ¿Miss Ducet?

-¡No!- Salió muy alto, más fuerte de lo que querías. Antes de que siga diciendo, lo explicas- No es una chica

De repente se hace el silencio, pesado, y su mirada es intensa, congelándote en el sofá a pesar de la urgencia que tienes de huir

-¿No es una chica, dices? -Insiste cauteloso

-No soy gay- Dices. Arquea las cejas-Soy Bi

Para tu sorpresa él se encoge de hombros

-Diferentes calentadores para amigos diferentes, ¿no? -Bromea, haciendo un estúpido movimiento con su mano

-Sí -Ríes, acariciando la parte trasera de tu cuello

-Así que, ¿Quién te gusta?- Pregunta. Tú deseabas que hubiera olvidado esa parte

-Es...Uh... -Tartamudeas, mirando hacia otro lado mientras él ríe con esa risa que manda escalofríos por tu espina. Excepto que esta vez hace que tu sangre se congele y te quedes pálido. Lo sabe

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

No dices nada. Se levanta y te empuja hasta que apoyas tu espalda con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras se sienta a horcajadas en tu cadera

-Pensaba que tenías mejor gusto que esto, tío

-Lo siento- Pides perdón -Si esto ha hecho las cosas raras, yo...

-Cállate -Demanda y ,antes de que puedas cerrar la boca completamente, sus labios están en los tuyos y su lengua está en tu boca. Cuando se quita, guiña un ojo

-¿Qué...?

-Hey-Sonríe - Lo probaré una vez, dos si me gusta

 **Bueno, espero que os guste. Realmente este fic me impresionó ya que está escrito en segunda persona y es muy raro encontrarlos así; así que dije ¿y por qué no traducirlo? y básicamente me tiré al teclado a pedir permiso al autor al que, por cierto, tengo que dar las gracias**

 **Bueno, y lo de siempre, si creéis que hay algún error o queréis que traduzca algún otro fic me lo podéis decir por PM o en los comentarios**


End file.
